The present invention relates to a novel porous grog composition. Further, the present invention relates to a water purification filter and water purification device employing the novel porous grog composition. Additionally, the present invention relates to a method of making the novel porous grog composition and a method for employing the same in a water purification filter and water purification device.
Due to worldwide growth in population and industrialization, along with natural disasters, world supplies of safe drinking water are dwindling. Key pollutants that pose a threat to humans via polluted water consumption are pathogens (bacteria and viruses) and organics. Additionally, water resources may contain suspended material, dissolved solids, bacteriological contaminants, and biological contaminants. Conventional water filters are commonly used in American households to remove water impurities and provide cleaner, more aesthetically pleasing drinking water. However, there are many disadvantages that make these filters difficult to use, especially in developing countries. Typically, such filters are expensive, bulky, difficult to install and replace, and cumbersome to use. Further, most filters available in the United States are not designed to remove pathogens because it is assumed that the water is pathogen free. With regard to available earthenware, most earthenware products are not porous enough to be adequately permeable to water or, if they are permeable, the water flow rate through them is too small to make them practical as water filters.
A number of ceramic water filters are known in the art. These filters typically are composed of clay and sawdust (which is thought by some to turn into charcoal when fired). For example, in the early 1980s, Fernando Mazareigos developed a porous clay filter for the Central American Research Institute for Industry (ICAITI). Since its development, this filter has been introduced and promoted in Central and South America. The body composition of Mazareigos"" filter is 50% dry clay and 50% dry sawdust, by volume, of between 35 mesh and 60 mesh.
The ceramic water filters known in the art do not make use of porous grog. As such, they have a disadvantage of having a lower permeability. A further disadvantage of filters known in the art is that, in order to achieve an appropriate flow rate, their lower permeability requires that their size be larger. Larger filters have a disadvantage of being more susceptible to breakage which makes shipping from an efficient central production facility difficult and often requires that such filters be created at the site of intended use.
As such, there exists a need for a method of filtration which is inexpensive, relatively simple to manufacture, utilizes readily available components and, yet, still provides adequate water filtration. There also exists among earthenware products a distinct need for a composition which can provide the earthenware with an increased permeability and thereby allow smaller, less breakable filters with appropriate flow rates.
The present invention addresses the difficulties and problems discussed supra by providing for a composition of, and method for making, a porous grog (i.e., a very porous, pre-fired clay material). The porous grog of the present invention may be used to increase the permeability of earthenware. According to the present invention, the porous grog has a body composition of water, clay and combustible material. The clay may be selected from any fine-grained, firm earth material that is plastic when wet and hardens when heated. The combustible material is selected from any material which burns off during firing to create voids in the fired clay.
The resultant pressed body is then fired until the body matures into earthenware or until the pressed body can no longer be readily broken down by water. The earthenware is then crushed to yield granules of porous grog. The voids created during the burning off of the combustible material provide the porous grog with its unique permeability.
The present invention also addresses the difficulties and problems discussed supra by providing for a water purification filter employing the porous grog and a method for making same. The water purification filter is inexpensive and relatively simple to produce. Additionally, the water purification filter utilizes material components which are commonly and widely available. Further, it has been found through testing that the water purification filter of the present invention is capable of removing about 99% of particles of all sizes down to about 1.0 micron.
The water purification filter has a body composition of water, clay, porous grog and combustible material. The body is allowed to dry to a relatively low moisture content before it is pressed within a set of dies, which resemble a mold. The resultant pressed body is then fired until the body matures into earthenware or until the pressed body can no longer be readily broken down by water. Following firing, silver may be applied to the water purification filter. The present invention further provides for a water purification system employing the water purification filter.